Inuyasha's three wishes
by LiL Sushi
Summary: this is a story of inuyasha and kagome- lots of short stories- realy REALLY short stories. so read up peoples and reviw. may have sesshomaru and rin and miroku and sango
1. Chapter 1

INUYASHA THREE WISHES

Chapter 1 Angry Inuyasha

Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kirara went on to search for the sacred jewel shards until they stumbled upon a lamp that had a fancy and lovely pattern around it. It was made out of gold and had interesting symbols on it.

"How pretty". Shippo said and picked it up

Inuyasha, being rude like he always is, picked it up observed it.

"Hmm, it looks like an ordinary lamp, maybe if I rub it then it might have a little of a shine" said Inuyasha and then rubbing the lamp……….. Nothing happened

"Give me, I found it! So its mine" shouted Shippo

Inuyasha being the cruel half demon decide to tease the young fox demon held it high and watched and snickered as Shippo jumped to try and catch it.

"Wahhhhhhhhhhhh, kagome Inuyasha took my lamp!" cried Shippo

"Inuyasha!" yelled kagome threateningly "give back the lamp!"

"Why?" pouted Inuyasha

"Because it's his and how could you tease a poor innocent kid, just look at him" said kagome as she picked up Shippo who was making innocent faces.

"What the hell is so pretty about it? It's just a lamp, keep it for all I care" said Inuyasha and threw it back to Shippo

Shippo caught the lamp and put the beautiful lamp in his pocket immediately the lamp started to glow brighter; suddenly a voice was heard and shouted.

"Hello I'm the genie of luck what can I do for you master?"

"What the?!" shouted Inuyasha

The lamp jumped up and down and hopped out of Shippo's pocket. Then with a puff of smoke and with some sparkles out came a genie. He was a miniature and almost human like and a puff of hair sticking out of his tiny head.

"Greetings to all, I am the genie of the lamp and I have finally been awakened!" yawned genie " what is your name master?"

"It's Shippo". Shippo replied

"No" said the genie to Shippo "The one with the dog ears".

"By the way what is your name?" Kagome asked

"Oh where are my manners, its senbai" Senbai replied "how about you master? What's your name?" asked Senbai again

"I DON'T NEED TO TELL YOU." shouted Inuyasha

"Inuyasha SIT!!!!"

(BAM!!!!!)

"Ah so Inuyasha is his name" Senbai stated "Well Inuyasha its you're lucky day because you get three wishes!

Shippo was mad, furious like a crocodile when you step in its territory. He was mad because Inuyasha got three wishes. Shippo was also feeling jealous. Kagome came to see what was wrong .but Shippo didn't listen. He was looking at Inuyasha dancing like a fat idiot.

"What a kid" Shippo said to himself.

Miroku confronted Inuyasha and asked if Inuyasha could wish for that Miroku could be surrounded by pretty women. Of course Sango was listening.

"MIROKU!!!" she shouted "What a lecherous monk you are. How could you even think of doing that!"

"And don't think about it cause I'm not giving you anything." Inuyasha said while Miroku was running for his life with a VERY angry sango running after him.

"OMG I've got so many things to wish for" Inuyasha said

"Like marring Kagome". Shippo added

(HIT!!!!) Inuyasha has hit Shippo in the head with his fits.

OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! Shippo cried holding his head "that hurt!"

"Maybe wish for more wishes". Kagome suggested

"So everyone can have a wish" Kagome said

"SHUT UP!!" Inuyasha shouted

"SIT, SIT, SIT!!!" Kagome said

Inuyasha hit the floor and few times and eventually made a large crater. Shippo was laughing his head off. He loved seeing Inuyasha being sat by kagome.

Inuyasha was mad, and ETREMELY angry that kagome sit him like that (typical Inuyasha) and so he decided to make his wishes.

"Ok that's it I'm making my wishes"

I'll be dead away from Kagome

Get this stupid necklace off and

Me and Kagome will never see each other or hear each other AGAIN!

"You're wish is my command". said Senbai

**What will happen next time: ****'OH NO KAGOME IS GONE AND SOMETHINGS WRONG! SANGO CAN SENSE THAT SHE IS IN TROUBLE AND INUYASHA WON'T HELP!!!! WHAT HAPPENS? FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER'**

A message from kagomeshanneece: hello peoples, this is my first fanfction, please review and please go easy on me! Till next time!


	2. kagome and the deadly cat

Kagome and the deadly cat

Chapter 2

Inuyasha make his three wishes and Kagome disappeared. What happened? Find out in this chapter.

"What the!" Inuyasha cried

"Kagome's gone". Said Shippo

"But how?". Inuyasha asked

"Stupid Inuyasha you wished for her to be gone!" Shippo screamed

"But I'll find her so don't worry" Inuyasha said.

"So you don't remember what you wished for!" Shippo shouted

"Nope". Inuyasha said

Everything went silent. Until a cat showed up. No one noticed accept Shippo.

"Arggggg". Shippo screamed

"What now Shippo?". Asked Sango

"It's a demon cat !". Answered Shippo

"Hi I'm the deadly demon cat Karina." Karina said

"May I ask you what you want?" . Miroku asked

"I'm just here to say if you don't give me the Jewel by tomorrow you're human friend Kagome will be devoured". Answered Karina

"Where is she?". Inuyasha asked

"In the world of bad luck" Karina Answered

"Well the world of bad luck for you and good luck for me". Karina added

"No way!". Inuyasha shouted

"Ok see you're friend suffer". Karina said

Karina disappeared. Not long afterwards Inuyasha and the gang started looking for the world of bad luck. Meanwhile Kagome was waiting patiently for Inuyasha to come. Kagome was sleeping for quite a while. While Kagome and waiting for Inuyasha to get her and was sleeping Inuyasha saw Kikyo he was distracted and got lost. Now Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kirara were on their own. Kagome woke up.

"Huh? Why am I tied up, what happened?". Kagome asked herself.

"I shall soon devour you". Karina said

"Wahhhhhhhhh! Who are you?" Kagome asked

"I am karina the demon cat and I shall devour you later on!". Karina answered

Later on Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kirara arrived.

"Kagome!". They all said

"You're alright". Sango said happily

"I am but where is Inuyasha?". Kagome asked

"What do you mean, Inuyasha is with us". Sango answered

"No he isn't he's with Kikyo." Shippo stated

Karina quickly ran and grabbed her sword ready for battle. Shippo helped get Kagome to safety while Kirara, Sango and Miroku fought Karina. But it was no use because only a dog could defeat her. Miroku told Sango to look for Inuyasha while he fought Karina.

"Kk kikyo". Inuyasha said

"W w what are you doing?" asked Inuyasha

"I could say the same with you" said Kikyo

"Well, I, um, I came to see you" blushed Inuyasha

Suddenly Kikyo's soul collectors came and deposited another soul into Kikyo. Then made a few noises and went away

"What are you doing here aren't you meant to go after Kagome, now she will soon be devoured". Kikyo said trying to be calm.

"What?! How did you know?" asked Inuyasha bewildered

"The soul collectors told me, they said when they were searching for souls for me they spotted kagome getting chased by a cat demon" explained kikyo

"Right, ummm can you help me?" Inuyasha asked

"Just use you're imagination". Kikyo said in a rush. "You see when you wish that someone is gone then they will be sent away to the place of bad luck".

"Right" said Inuyasha (pause) "How do I use my imagination"

"Inuyasha you are as um thick as every" Kikyo sighed "just close your eyes and just picture yourself with kagome right now.

Inuyasha closed his eyes and did what Kikyo said, used his imagination and in a blink of an eye he arrived at the place of bad luck.

"HELPPPPP!!!!". Kagome shouted when Karina was about to strike her

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh! Screamed Karina when she saw Inuyasha and ran away from him

"What the!". Shippo shouted

"Don't you get it Shippo. Cats are scared of dogs and Inuyasha is a dog." Kagome stated who was quickly getting away.

"Ha, I just noticed you're a half demon that's mean you'll be half as scary!" shouted Karina "I'll defeat you like my ancestors"

"Why would I want to fight you?" asked Inuyasha who was already walking away

"Because you have no choice, you can't escape unless I am defeated and in addition I break any bad spells or bad wishes once I am defeated!' said Karina

"Oh really?" asked Inuyasha now interested

"Oops I think I said too much" said Karina and put a hand over her mouth

"Thanks for the info, now I just have to kill you" smirked Inuyasha a pulled out his Tessaiga and ran for Karina.

They fought and their swords clashed and echoed through out the land of bad luck. Karina dodged most of the attacks but Inuyasha was much faster.

Karina decided to use her swords attack. "Ok, dark light we better finish this off" Karina said to her sword.

"Ok smashing darkness tunnel!" yelled Karina and with the phrase a dark twister came from it and headed towards Inuyasha

"What the hell!" shouted Inuyasha and quickly dodged it but the dark twister turned around and headed for Inuyasha who was still in the air and heading towards Karina. _Just a little further then I'll be able to smash that cat demon! _Thought Inuyasha _I need a miracle! _

"Inuyasha watch out!" yelled kagome and got out her bow and arrow.

_Hope this work!_ Thought kagome

"Sacred arrows!" yelled kagome and an arrow shot out surrounded with a purple purified arrow at the black twister that was headed towards Inuyasha.

Once the arrow hit the twister it evaporated.

"Yes! Score shouted kagome and danced around with sango

Inuyasha finally got to Karina and destroyed her with the tessaiga.

"Wind scar!" shouted Inuyasha

**After Inuyasha defeated Karina his wishes were broken. Later on Kagome and Inuyasha went back to kagomes world. While they were gone something happened to Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kirara.**

**TO FIND OUT READ THE NEXT CHAPTER!!!!**

**Remember to review! Please! Till next time kaomeshanneece! **


	3. Sango, Kikyo and the perverted monk meet

**Chapter 3 Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kirara meet Kikyo and Hakudoshi **

Inuyasha and Kagome went back to kagomes house and Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kirara waited at the well. All was silent until then.

(SLAP)

"Miroku please stop touching my bum". Sango asked

"What do you mean I'm just waiting here patiently". Miroku answered looking innocent and rubbing his cheek.

(Kikyo was watching from a safe distance then came out of nowhere)

"What a pathetic person you are Miroku". Kikyo said looking not very pleased

"Lady Kikyo please don't tell me you saw that". Said Miroku eying the priestess

"Ok then I won't tell you what I saw". Kikyo said smoothly but feeling very uncomfortable with the perverted monk staring at her.

"I must be on my way to do some of my business". Kikyo said

Kikyo left so she can get the job done. Miroku had followed Kikyo after a couple of minutes when he got there he saw Kikyo going to the toilet. He decided to stay and let sango find him. Later on she had a bath.

(Miroku dribbling)

"Lady Kikyo sure does look beautiful". He said to himself

Just after that Hakudoshi comes.

"Kikyo can you do me a favor?". Hakudoshi asked

"Sure what is it ?". Kikyo asked

Hakudoshi throws a demon head to Kikyo.

"Cover up". Hakudoshi demanded

"Huh why?" asked Kikyo and decided to do what Hakudoshi said to do and covered her self with the demon head.

"Ugly pervert two o clock" whispered Hakudoshi

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" screamed Kikyo and scrambled out of the bath hot spring hid against the bush and dressed up in her priestess outfit.

"You idiotic pervert" shouted Kikyo.

Unfortunately for Miroku Sango heard the shouting of Kikyo.

Sango found Miroku and boy was he ever in trouble.

"MONK!!". Started Sango

"Monk" repeated Kikyo

"How lecherous can you get?!". Sango said angrily

"Yeah!" shouted Kikyo

Miroku had a piece of paper in his hand and guess what it was about

Here is a little extra an acrostic poem by me! ENJOY!

**M**y personality is that

**I **am a lecherous monk

**R**ight about how pretty girls are

**O**mg those women are pretty

**K**ikyo is sexy and

**U** are to

(SLAP) (SLAM)

Both Kikyo and sango took turns bashing the perverted monk up! He had bruises and scars all over him.

"Thank you for letting me bash up this perverted monk1' thanked Kikyo and went off with her soul collectors.

"How childish can you get?!". Sango asked "and perverted!"

Right away sango pulled him away for Kikyo. She tied him up and had covered his eyes so she could have a bath while she was waiting for kagome to return.

"Sango can you please let me go and untie this blindfold". Miroku pleaded

"Not a chance". She said

Sango jumped into the hot spring and cleaned herself up. At that time Miroku really wanted the blindfold off. Sango thought that kagome was lucky Inuyasha unlike Miroku didn't spy on her or touched her in the bum or anywhere else.

"Miroku, please don't touch my bum anymore". Sango asked again trying her hardest to stay calm at the lecherous monk

"Ok but untie me and unfold the materials on my eyes". He replied

Sango did what she had to do. Later on that day kagome and Inuyasha came back and they headed for the beach. The girls went swimming and Miroku tried to keep his promise until he couldn't help himself. (key word there tried!)

(CRASH, BANG, SLAM, SLAP AND DUNK)

**IN THE NEXT CHAPTER THE GANG PLAYS TRUTH OR DARE AND UNCOVERS SECRETS BUT WHAT IS THE MOST SUPRISING FOR KIRARA, SHIPPO, MIROKU, SANGO, KAGOME AND LAST BUT NOT LEAST INUYASHA!**

**Hope you guys liked this chapter! Please review! Till next time folks! kagomeshanneece**


	4. The past kagome's dream

Chapter 5: The past

In kagome's dream it showed the past. What does it mean? Is this the past?. Read this chapter and find out!

(In kagomes dream)

"Merry Christmas everyone!". Shouted Kagomes mum.

"Congratulations on the new baby". Cried Inuyashas mum.

"What should I name her?". Kagomes mum asked.

"Hmmm, I know!". Said Grandpa.

"What's your Idea?". Asked kagomes mother.

"Kagome". Kagomes grandpa suggested.

"Anyways thank you for coming through the well for this happy day with baby Inuyasha Izayoi" smiled kagome's mom

"No problem, we've been friends for along time and inutashio is busy doing stuff so I was kinda lonely" said Izayoi

The family thought about it for a minute. The family sat down for dinner. They had roast chicken with some gravy and chips, biscuits and carrots with French onion dip, some Christmas cakes, party food and pudding.

"Yummy". Inuyashas mother thought.

"Ok it is time to plan my sons and your daughter's future". Inuyashas mum said with a smile.

"Lets make a list and if both of us die our children will be free from the contract list". Kagomes mother decided.

Kagome plays with Inuyasha

Inuyasha helps Kagome

Kagome lends Inuyasha equipment

Inuyasha takes kagome on date

Kagome gets married to Inuyasha

"The list is complete". Stated grandpa

The family opened presents together and after that they slept.

(When Kagome was one)

Kagome and Inuyasha ate their food then went to the cradle and played with each others toys. After they went to the park.

"Look at all the ducks". Inuyashas mother said to kagome and Inuyasha.

"Quack, quack, quack". The ducks said

The family went around the pond twice. They went home for tea and they had fruit and vegetables. They celebrated kagomes birthday on the twenty-fifth of December and inuyashas birthday on the twenty-seventh of June.

(when Kagome was two)

When kagome was two she went to the petting zoo to pat all the animals. Of course Inuyasha was naughty and whacked all the animals on the head.

"OMG, Inuyasha what on earth are you doing?". Inuyasha and Kagomes mothers cried

"I'm hitting the animals". Inuyasha replied

"It's lots of fun." Inuyasha said in a cute voice

"Lets just go home". They all said

(when Kagome was three to six)

When kagome was three to six she loved doing peoples hair she did her whole families but not Inuyashas hair. It was hard getting him to say you can do his hair.

"Inuyasha can I make your hair pretty?". Kagome asked

"Ok but you have to win in a battle with me". Inuyasha said

"Ok". Kagome replied

"Lets get it over and done with". Inuyasha said

"Ok" kagome said calmly

"SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT!!!". Kagome shouted

"OK, OK you win, you win". Inuyasha said with pain

"YAY!" kagome shouted

"Now I can do your hair". Kagome said happily

(when kagome was seven to twelve)

When kagome was twelve she and Inuyasha were separated and never saw each other again. They forgot about each other.

(SLASH)

Inuyashas mother died that day and neither Inuyasha nor kagome knew.

(When kagome was twelve to fifteen)

Kagome and Inuyasha lived a lonely and separate life. Until kagomes fifteenth birthday.

Is when they meet each other again? When kagome went back through the well she found Inuyasha stuck to the tree and that was when their adventure began…..

Kagome woke up!

"So I met Inuyasha since I was born hey" said kagome to herself. "I wonder what time it is."

Kagome looked at her wrist and pulled her sleeves up, like those business peoples and checked the time.

"What?! Its 3:00 in the morning!" yelled kagome "I need the get back to sleep!"

With the loud yelling Inuyasha fell out of his tree, sango woke up grumpier than ever, Miroku got disturbed from his 'comfortable' nap – meaning he had his hands around sango and Shippo and Kirara also woke up.

"Kagome!" they all shouted

"Oops!" whispered kagome and eventually went back to sleep.

**Next time on Inuyasha's three wishes: What?! Kagome and Kikyo have a sleep over what's going to happen next? Find out next time!**

**Please please review, it would be really nice! I hope you liked the story so far ok! Till next time kagomeshanneece!**


	5. kikyo and kagome's sleepover

Chapter 5: Kikyo and Kagome's Sleepover.

One day Kikyo decided to take a look at the well. Kikyo climbed down the well and found herself stuck and couldn't get out!

"Somebody help!" she cried.

Kikyo leaned on the wall and waited until……..

(SLIP!!).

"Wohhhhhhh!". She said whilst sliding down the slide. When it stopped she looked at the sky.

"I think I'm in a different world." she thought.

"Help!" Kikyo cried.

"Anybody here?" she shouted.

A ball comes flying in the well and hits Kikyo on the head.

"OUCH!" Kikyo screams as the ball hits her.

Kagome runs to fetch the ball and doesn't relise that Kikyo was in the well so Kagome accidentally squashes Kikyo!

"OMG, I'm so terribly sorry!" Kagome said feeling awful that she landed on her.

"Here let me help you out." Kagome cried.

Kagome took Kikyo to her room and gave her some cookies and milk.

"Let me look after you and I'll take you out to the best places." Kagome pleaded.

"Okay." Kikyo said with a smile.

"Thank you so much!" Kagome said happily.

"Now, let me sleep please." Kikyo asked nicely.

"Of course." Kagome whispered letting Kikyo sleep.

The next day Kagome and Kikyo went shopping to buy some swimmers and food to enjoy their day at the beach.

While playing volleyball they find an injured little boy crying in the sand.

Anxiously Kikyo ran to the little boy and asked, "Are you okay? What's your name?"

"My name is Hakushimu and I got stung by a jellyfish." answered the boy sadly.

Rushing to where the boy was with Kikyo, Kagome ran to the rescue washing off the poison.

"Thank you very much Miss, sorry for wasting your time." said worrying Hakushimu.

"It's ok and by the way, please call me Kagome." Kagome answered nicely.

Later on Kagome took the boy home to his mother. The mother was very worried and happy that the boy came home safe. After that Kikyo and Kagome ate some steak with salad.

"I'm sorry but I have to go home." Kikyo said sadly

Five minutes later Kikyo went back through the well.

"Bye!" Kagome shouted

"Bye, I'll come back if I can!" Kikyo cried to Kagome

Kikyo went through the well. Kagome and Kikyo were sad. They were having so much fun!

"I wish Kikyo didn't have to go." Kagome thought

"Next I might of taken her to the zoo!" Kagome Said

After thinking about that kagome planned what she would do the next time Kikyo might sleepover.

please review, kagome shanneece and if you review i'll give you a tub of ice-cream (may include permanent delays)


	6. chatroom 1

Inuyasha chat room

This chat room talk is about a prank on the teacher.

Inuyasha signed in.

Kikyo signed in.

Kagome signed in.

Sota signed in.

Sota: Hey Inuyasha

Inuyasha: Hey Sota

Kagome: How was school sota?

Kikyo: Was it fun?

Sota: I played a prank on our teacher.

Kagome: SOTA!

Inuyasha: What did you do?

Kagome: INUYASHA!

Kikyo: Kagome Inuyasha is interested and I think you let him be!

Kagome: well it's mean for the teacher.

Kikyo: Well, sota might have an explanation for what he is doing, right sota.

Sota: Yea she has been really mean!

Inuyasha: So what did you do?

Sota: put a whoopee cushion under her chair.

Inuyasha: that's nothing!

Kikyo: what would you do?

Inuyasha: I would put a pin on her chair.

Kagome: Inuyasha!, don't get any ideas.

Kikyo signed out.

Sota: Inuyasha, do you want to join my team.

Inuyasha: Yea

Kagome: I can't believe you guys!

Kagome signed out.

Inuyasha: lets start tomorrow .

(after school)

Inuyasha: HAHAHA! That was so funny.

Sota: I know!

Kagome signed in.

Kagome: what are you laughing at sota.

Inuyasha: the prank we put on the teacher.

Kagome: omg! you guys are sooooooooo unmature!

Inuyasha: what?!

Sota:yeah what did we do

Kagome: ...

Kagome signed out.

Inuyasha signed out.

Sota signed out.


	7. chatroom 2

Inuyasha chat room

This chat room talk is about a prank on the teacher.

Inuyasha signed in.

Kikyo signed in.

Kagome signed in.

Sota signed in.

Sota: Hey Inuyasha

Inuyasha: Hey Sota

Kagome: How was school sota?

Kikyo: Was it fun?

Sota: I played a prank on our teacher.

Kagome: SOTA!

Inuyasha: What did you do?

Kagome: INUYASHA!

Kikyo: Kagome Inuyasha is interested and I think you let him be!

Kagome: well it's mean for the teacher.

Kikyo: Well, sota might have an explanation for what he is doing, right sota.

Sota: Yea she has been really mean!

Inuyasha: So what did you do?

Sota: put a whoopee cushion under her chair.

Inuyasha: that's nothing!

Kikyo: what would you do?

Inuyasha: I would put a pin on her chair.

Kagome: Inuyasha!, don't get any ideas.

Kikyo signed out.

Sota: Inuyasha, do you want to join my team.

Inuyasha: Yea

Kagome: I can't believe you guys!

Kagome signed out.

Inuyasha: lets start tomorrow .

(after school)

Inuyasha: HAHAHA! That was so funny.

Sota: I know!

Kagome signed in.

Kagome: what are you laughing at sota.

Inuyasha: the prank we put on the teacher.

Kagome: omg! you guys are sooooooooo unmature!

Inuyasha: what?!

Sota:yeah what did we do

Kagome: ...

Kagome signed out.

Inuyasha signed out.

Sota signed out.


	8. preschool

Chapter 1: Inuyasha's day at preschool

One beautiful sunny morning, Inuyasha got ready to go to preschool. The school was only a five minute drive from where they lived. Sesshomaru would annoy Inuyasha at school every day.

Inuyasha asked: Do you want to play with me kagome?

Kagome replied: Sure

Sesshomaru repeated: You love kagome.

Kagome pulled her bow and arrows out of her bag (of course they weren't sacred and they were fake anyway) and hit Sesshomaru on the nose.

Sesshomaru cried: You'll pay for that!

Kagome said: I have no money.

Sesshomaru ran away. Kikyo came in school and went to play with Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru repeated: Inuyasha is a two timer.

Kikyo pulled out a balloon and when it got to sesshomaru's face she shot her arrows at it and it popped on sesshomaru's face.

Teacher asked: Kikyo and kagome what is this about?

Sesshomaru replied: Kikyo popped a balloon in my face and kagome shot me with an arrow.

Teacher said: You two girls are on time out.

Inuyasha tried to say: but.

Teacher said: No buts.

Inuyasha pulled out his wooden sword and yelled: WINDSCAR!

The windscar turned out to be cellophane. Miroku came and sang I like big butts.

The teacher yelled no more butts!

Miroku pulled his hand up and cried: WIND TUNNEL!( the wind tunnel was a vacuum cleaner next to miroku's hand and he drew a circle on his hand.)

Miroku asked: Why isn't our powers working?

The teacher replied: Because you don't have any.

Miroku cried: You're wrong!

A boomerang came flying and cut the teachers bun off. It was a little boomerang. Sango came and saw kagome playing monsters.

Sango asked: Can I play?

Miroku answered: Sure, of course you can.

Miroku rubbed his hands Sango's bum.

Sango said: That is one great massage.

Miroku said: I do it all the time for free.

Sango cried: Cool!

Kikyo was playing with a tea set with kaede. Whist rin, kagome , Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Miroku and sango were playing monsters.

After that they all had lunch. A bully named Naraku came and took their toys.

Everyone was mad. Oh No time to go home. They all play mums and dads when they got

home.

THAT'S ALL FOR THIS STORY! PLEASE REVIEW ME AND READ MY STORIES!

Kagomeshanneece, remember if you review then I'll give you a delicious tub of ice-cream (may involve a permanent delay)!


	9. rin and sesshomaru

Chapter 1: Sesshomaru's choice between Kagura and Rin

It was Valentines Day and Rin woke up feeling happy.

Rin said to herself: This is my chance to tell Sesshomaru how I feel about him.

Holding a box of chocolates and a powerful sword, Rin ran down stairs to have a shower and walk to Sesshomaru's house. There she noticed that Sesshomaru wasn't there and walked down to the lake around her grandma's house.

Sesshomaru said to Kagura: This is so fun spending time with you.

Kagura said to Sesshomaru: I love you.

Sesshomaru said: I love you as well.

Rin was heart broken and ran home. She dropped the chocolates and the sword. Feeling awful, she ran to Kagome's house.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!

Inuyasha opened the door.

Rin asked sadly: Is Kagome there?

Inuyasha replied: Yes.

Kagome came and invited Rin in and talked about Sesshomaru and Kagura.

Rin finished: That's what happened.

Kagome said: It's time for you to go home now.

Rin said: Ok

Rin sadly walked passed Sesshomaru's house and picked up the sword and chocolates and knocked on the door.

Sesshomaru said in a gentle voice: I'm so sorry Rin but I love Kagura.

Rin sadly said: I have chocolates and a sword for you, but it doesn't matter.

Sesshomaru said: Thank you Rin.

Rin left and thought it was another horrible Valentines Day for her. At home she ran in her room and ripped all of the pictures of Sesshomaru.

Rin shouted: I HATE EVERY ONE, I HATE MY LIFE!

Rin ran to Jaken's house and slept there. After that Jaken woke up Rin and took her to the Kiddies carnival.

Rin asked: Do you want to go on the Spooky snake?

Jaken answered in a kind voice: Sure.

Rin cried: Yippeeeeeeee

They went on and saw Kagura and Sesshomaru together on the love boats. Rin was jealous.

Rin asked in a soft voice: Do you think Sesshomaru loves Kagura more than me?

Jaken replied: Of course not!

Rin said: But look at them!

Jaken and Rin walked off the Spooky snake. Rin ran towards the Haunted mansion. Inside were all the scary things that you could think of.

Rin said to herself: This is scary.

Rin walked in a dark room and found herself lost. Suddenly something grabbed her and pull her into an under ground tunnel.

BEEP BEEP!

A light came closer and closer. A rope held Rin to the ground.

Rin screamed: It's a train!

She wriggled and squirmed but that made it tighter.

What is going to happen? Read more and review me please!

Kagomeshanneece, I give you a cookie if you don't like ice-cream!


	10. lost love found

Chapter 2: Lost love found

Rin cried: HELPPPPPPPPP!

She had only one minute to live, the train was coming closer. Until Sesshomaru came and carried her away and out of danger. Kagura was waiting outside wondering where Sesshomaru went.

Rin said: Thank you for saving me.

Rin gave Sesshomaru a kiss on the cheek. Sesshomaru blushed.

Sesshomaru said: I'm going to get you out of here.

Rin felt so happy. When they got outside kagura turned red in the face.

Kagura asked: What are you doing Sesshomaru?

Sesshomaru replied: I went to save Rin.

Kagura cried: You never save me when I'm in trouble!

Sesshomaru said: You're never in trouble when I'm around!

Kagura carelessly said: What about the time when there was a rat in the shower and I was screaming!

Sesshomaru said: OH! You said never to speak about that!

Everyone was laughing their head off. Kagura left red faced.

Sesshomaru shouted: And our relationship is over!

Kagura ran crying and tripped over.

Sesshomaru asked rin: Will you be my girlfriend?

Rin replied: Yes I will.

(Next valentines day)

Sesshomaru and rin spent their time together at the beach, and kagura, well started working. Guess what job she had? Her job was being a clown at the carnival!


	11. inuyasha's secret life

Chapter 1: Inuyasha's secret life.

(Ok, this time Kikyo will be traveling with Inuyasha and the others.)

Every now and then, Inuyasha would run off somewhere where nobody knows. He would run into the forest and disappear.

Knock Knock Knock

Kagome asks: Who is it?

Inuyasha replied: It's me, Inuyasha.

Kagome opened the door slowly and jumped into Inuyasha's arms. Out came running three children.

Inuyasha apologized: I sorry I'm late, but Kikyo kept on asking me questions and talking to me and I couldn't get away.

Kagome said: It's ok.

Inuyasha was secretly married to kagome and had half demon children. Kikyo never knew. That is until Inuyasha, kagome and their children came out of hiding and jumped into the well.

Sota shouted: Hey Inuyasha!

Inuyasha shouted: Hey sota!

Sota asked: Who are those kids following you?

Inuyasha and kagome replied: Their our children and you're their uncle.

Sota spaced out. He couldn't believe he was an uncle and kagome was married to Inuyasha and they had children!

Kagome stated: I'm staying over here for the night so the children are safe. Tell mum everything. Sota ran towards his mum and told her everything.

Sota finished: and I'm an uncle!

Kagomes mum said: of course you are and I'm so happy that I'm an old person!

Inuyasha asked: Do you think we can fit in your room.

Kagome replied: Yea, the kids will sleep on the bed and you can sleep on the left side and I will sleep on the right side of the bed.

Inuyasha asked: Are we going to sleep on mattresses?

Kagome asked: What kind of question is that?, and yes on mattresses.

The night came and went in a blink of an eye. Kagomes mum left kagome and her family for and couple of days.

Kagome called: Breakfast time!

( just to let you know the girl is named mei and the boys are named inu and yasha)

Inuyasha asked: What's for breakfast?

Kagome answered: Korean pancakes, rice balls, sushi and dumplings. Now bring the kids down to eat!

Inuyasha shouted: Ok ok! And you forgot something.

Kagome added: and Raman.

Inuyasha said: that's better.

All four of them ran down stairs and ate. They all left to go back to the feudal era. Kagome ran back home in the woods while Inuyasha went back to travel with Kikyo.

Kikyo asked: Where have you been?

Inuyasha replied: I went into the forest to pick some medicine. (He was holding berries)

Kikyo said: Don't lie to me. I know you went to see kagome and look after your children.

Everyone was shocked except for Kikyo and Inuyasha.

Kikyo said: I will get you!

Kikyo left the group and the whole group had an argument. Guess where Kikyo went before the argument? Well Kikyo went into the well and in to kagomes time. Before that happened Kagome went back to bring food back to the forest.

Kikyo whispered: I'll show kagome why she shouldn't mess with me and Inuyasha.

Kagome grabbed some food and stop because of a sudden sound.

Kagome yelled: Help!

Kikyo shoved kagome into the bag and took her to a secret place where nobody knows. Including Inuyasha!

What will happen to kagome? Will Inuyasha be able to save her in time?

R&R please! I beg of you!


	12. kagome kippnapped

Chapter 2: Kidnapped Kagome

Kagome yelled: Help!

Kikyo took kagome to the mysterious graveyard. There she was about to lock kagome in a coffin and sent her down to the world of the dead.

Kagome cried: I-Inuyasha! Save me!

Kikyo said: you'll never see your lover again.

Kagome yelled: You're wrong!

Kikyo stated: well No one knows where we are because this is my secret place. Inuyasha will never find us because the rotting corpse and the graveyard soil will interfere with his sense of smell and I put a barrier around us. And even if he does find us he will be too late.

Kagome started to cry. The thought of never seeing Inuyasha and her children and her family again was awful. Kikyo started to feel sorry for her but didn't stop what she was doing because she could never forgive her.

Kagome apologized: I'm sorry Kikyo.

Kikyo said: it's too late for sorrys now!

Kikyo dropped the coffin and covered it.

Kikyo thought to herself: will this change anything? Will Inuyasha still like me?

Kagome couldn't breath. She almost died until Kikyo pulled her out and saved her.

Kagome asked: Why did you save me?

Kikyo replied: killing you wouldn't change anything.

Kagome said: Thank you

Kikyo and kagome became great friends and Inuyasha forgiven her for what happened. They all lived happily ever after.

Sorry for the short story guys. But don't worry.


End file.
